


Bad Days

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: 221B Ficlets - Queerplatonic Johnlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Cutting, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had bad days. He still did. He just deals with them differently, as Sherlock finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

John had once told Sherlock that he’d had bad days when over in Afghanistan. What Sherlock didn’t seem to know, or realize, was that he still had bad days. He just had to deal with them differently now. In the war, when he felt too low or angry or desperate, he allowed his inner killer loose on the opposing forces. Even as a doctor, he had the same instincts as any other soldier: kill or be killed – physically or mentally or emotionally. Here, in civilization, he didn’t have that choice, that opportunity to let go of his emotions – at least, not legally. He quickly discovered another way to release, then quickly realized what it was like to have an addiction.

He was always careful. He never did it around Sherlock, tried not to do it in the flat. He was a better liar than Sherlock took him for. As far as he knew, Sherlock had no idea what he did to himself. But, as was bound to happen, he got carried away. He couldn’t – wouldn’t – stop. 

And, of course, that’s how Sherlock found him. It took Sherlock all of four seconds to deduce what John had been doing. John broke down and Sherlock held him, both upset that John had reached the point where he wanted to, had to, bleed.


End file.
